Shriekbat
Shriekbats are a species of flying creatures found in the ''Metroid Prime'' series. They are very similar to the Skree of Zebes in their basic form, but many different breeds exist, spanning several planets. The Shriekbats of Tallon IV most closely resemble the Skrees, though they do not rotate when roosting, and do not have exoskeletons that will fragment in the event of an explosion. Unlike Skrees, all existing variants of the Shriekbats dive-bomb their prey/threat at the cost of their own lives, exploding when impacting any surface. On Tallon IV, the Ice Shriekbat variant is adapted to life in the Phendrana Drifts. Similar versions are located on Arcterra. The Shriekbats of Aether, however, do not resemble the classic Skree at all. They instead take on the appearance of purple horseshoe-shaped creatures with a pair of bat-like wings. They do, however, behave identically to their relatives. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, there are four different kinds of Shriekbat: Bryyonian Shriekbat, Elysian Shriekbat, Urtragian Shriekbat, and Phazon Shriekbat. The Urtragian variant closely resembles those from Aether, while the Bryyonian subspecies are literal bats. Elysian Shriekbats are robotic imitations from Skytown, built by the Chozo. Phazon Shriekbats resemble no other known organisms, and are only found in areas heavily corrupted with Phazon. Locations ''Metroid Prime'' *Arboretum Access *Ruined Gallery *Gathering Hall *Watery Hall Access *East Atrium *Energy Core *Burning Trail ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *Council Chamber *Arcterra Gateway *Drip Moat ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *Temple Access *Temple Transport Access *Path of Roots *Great Bridge Official data Logbook entries ''Metroid Prime'' website ian Shriekbat]] "Shriekbats are fiercely territorial ceiling dwellers. They roost on cave ceilings from tiny posterior legs while hunting small prey, and will aggressively dive-bomb anything they perceive to be too large to consume. A high internal temperature makes them easy to spot with thermal imaging. Its small body is dwarfed by razor-sharp wings. Body temperature peaks at 121 degrees centigrade." ''Metroid Prime Pinball'' manual "A fast moving creature that dive-bombs its target while emitting a high-pitched squeal." Unused variants Unused Shriekbat subspecies are featured in the internal data of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, suggesting these were intended to be enemies, but likely scrapped for being too similar to regular Shriekbats. Infant Shriekbats and Minirees, which may in fact be the same creature, only exist as a name with no programmed data, sounds, models or textures. There is an unused Logbook entry for a Dark Shriekbat, which is said to be more durable than one on Aether:http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_2:_Echoes/Old_Scan_Data_Lists Trivia *In ReCore, a 2016 Xbox One game developed by veterans of the original Metroid Prime, the Diver enemies resemble Shriekbats in their behavior and method of attack. *Despite being described as "rodents" in Metroid Prime 2's Logbook entry, Shriekbats actually have zero qualities in common with actual rodents. **Similarly, real-life bats are falsely deemed by some to be "flying rats". Gallery Shriekbat_Scan_Images_Dolphin_HD.jpg|''Metroid Prime'' scan Shriekbat_scanpic.png|Scan image seen on the Orpheon. BrownShriekbats.png|A brown variety of Shriekbat in Prime, seen only in the Ruined Gallery. Burning_trail_exploding_shreikbat_dolphin_hd.jpg|An exploding Shriekbat in Metroid Prime HuntersShriekbat.png|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' MP2Shriekbat.png|Artwork from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Elysian shriekbat.png|Elysian Shriekbat SBPINBALL.PNG|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' References es:Shriekbat Category:Species Category:Shriekbat Family Category:Tallon IV Category:Arcterra Category:Chozo Ruins Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:GFS Valhalla Category:Recurring Species Category:Large Flyers Category:Alinos